


Won't Let You Go

by dickard23



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: AU, Drama, F/F, F/M, Lemon, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:38:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2120535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dickard23/pseuds/dickard23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mamoru breaks up with Usagi, just as his future self had planned, but he isn't the only one who meddled with the past. Now, instead of trying to get Mamoru back, Usagi moves onto someone else. Setsuna tries to restore the past timeline, dividing the scouts between those who support their leader vs. those who want to ensure Crystal Tokyo. With the changes to the future, all of the senshi learn secrets from the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Silver Millennium- 1014 Years Ago

A young boy with silver hair was playing with a football when it got away from him. He ran after it to see that it had ended up in front a blonde girl girl around his age.

“Is this your ball?” She kicked it away from him and giggled. He ran after it.

“That wasn’t very nice, Odango!”

“My name isn’t Odango, you baka!” The two kids started to bicker.

Eventually, a guard came for the girl. “You know you can’t play with strange children.”

“I am not strange,” the boy argued.

The guard took the girl and left. She waved over the guard’s shoulder, wondering if she’d ever see him again.

“I didn’t even get her name,” the boy thought as she was fading into the distance.


	2. Need to Move On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mamoru breaks up with Usagi. Luna encourages her to focus on herself and not worry about him. Usagi meets Diamond.

Present Day- 2014, Usagi and the other senshi are 15. Mamoru is 20. Diamond is 17. Sapphire 15. Rubeus and Esmeralda 18. Chibiusa is 6

 

* * *

 

Usagi thought she would be going on a picnic with Mamoru. It had been a perfect day, blue sky, beautiful clouds, and it was warm outside. Instead, she was shocked by what she was hearing. “What do you mean you don’t love me anymore? We were meant for each other.”

“Our past lives loved each other, but I’m not Endymion and you aren’t Serenity. We don’t have to fall in love because our pasts did. We are different. I’m too different.”

She knew she couldn’t change his mind, so she ran off, crying the whole way home. She ran upstairs, past her mother who said dinner was in ten minutes. “I’m not hungry,” she choked out, locking herself in her room.  
  
“She’s always hungry,” Chibiusa commented. “How weird?”

 Luna looked up. “Usagi, what is it?”

“Mamoru dumped me. He said he doesn’t love me anymore.”

“But what about the future and Crystal Tokyo?”

“Yeah, go ahead and remind me how much I screwed up!”

 “You didn’t screw up Usagi. Maybe he’s just nervous. It’s a big responsibility having such a future. Give him time. Maybe he needs to grow up.”

“He needs to grow up! I’m 15 and I didn’t ask to be Sailor Moon or the Moon Princess. I didn’t just run away,” even though she did whine and cry a lot.  
  
“No you didn’t. I’m quite proud of you,” Luna said. She rarely said such things.

 “Really?”

“Yes, Usagi. I know this hasn’t been easy for you, but you aren’t a quitter, even when you really want to, which happens more often than I would like. …”

 “Not helping!”

“You’re getting stronger every day. You just have to keep going. You can’t put your life on hold for a fool.”

 “You’re right.”

“Now why don’t you start with your homework?”

 “Really, homework?” she whined.

 “It will distract your mind, and having better grades will only help you.”

Usagi sighed. If she got better grades, maybe Mamoru would come back. Maybe she was too immature for him now. She got to work studying. It wasn’t long before she got stuck and she called Ami.

“I’m not interrupting your dinner am I?”

“No, I already ate. Why?”

“Can you help me with math? I’m stuck on the second problem.”

 _She did the first one?_ Ami agreed, once the shock wore off, and started to explain it. She used donuts as her example, which helped Usagi understand.

“Thanks. I’ll try the rest myself.” It wasn’t easy, but Usagi got through the rest of her problems, using Ami’s example when she got confused.

Luna smiled. _Maybe there was a silver lining after all._

* * *

  
The next day, Usagi heard a pounding on the door. “Get up. You need to take me to school!”

She groaned. She got dressed and quickly put her books in her bag.

“Don’t forget your homework,” Luna reminded her.  
  
“Crud!” She had almost forgotten it. She shoved it in her bag too and took her “cousin” to school.

“I’m on time, for once,” Chibiusa sassed.

“No one cares when you get to school. It’s not like you get detention.” Usagi left before Chibiusa could respond. _Since when does she think so fast?_

She got to school, on time, to the surprise of her teacher. When she turned in her homework, her teacher was even more stunned. “It’s complete AND the first two problems are correct!” The whole class stared at her.

Now I am a freak too!

After class, her teacher stopped her. “Usagi, I’m glad to see that you’re putting in more effort. I knew you could do it.” Usagi wasn’t used to compliments, from her teacher of all people. It was actually kind of nice.

The girls met at Rei’s after school. “You’re on time!” Rei checked her forehead. “Are you sick? You’re a youma disguised as Usagi!”

 “Piss off!” Usagi growled as she came inside.

“Someone can’t take a joke!”

Usagi started looking at Rei’s new mangas.  
  
“Don’t touch those Usagi!”

“But!”

“But nothing. You always get food on them.”  
  
“There’s food!”

“Not for you!”

“Meanie!”

 Minako was the last to arrive. “I met the most dreamy guy yesterday. His name is Diamond.”

“What kind of stupid name is that?” Usagi asked, stunning her friends.

“Usagi!” Makoto chided.

“She has a point,” Artemis added. “It is a ridiculous name, like a stage name for a porn star or something.”

“Artemis!” Minako scolded. “He’s very sweet.”

“How much does he cost?” Usagi added.

“Good one,” Artemis laughed.

“Well, I’m glad to see someone in a better mood,” Luna continued.

“What has gotten into you?” Makoto asked.

“Mamoru dumped me yesterday. He said he didn’t love me anymore.”

“What!” Rei yelled. “What about Crystal Tokyo?”

 “Thanks for reminding me because I FORGOT!” Usagi scowled.

“I didn’t mean it like that. Does he know what he’s doing?”

“Maybe he just needs to grow up!” Minako offered.

“If Usagi’s the grownup in their relationship, I’m scared,” Makoto retorted.

“Can we _please_ talk about something else?” Usagi begged. They went on to talk about the new youma that appeared last week. They quickly realized they didn’t know much about them and decided they needed to do more research, which meant Ami needed to do more research. Artemis and Luna decided they would help.

Usagi did her homework after the meeting, and today, she actually ate dinner. She tried eating a normal amount and with better etiquette.

“Who are you and what did you do with my sister?” Shingo questioned.

“Now don’t tease her. I’ve been trying to get her to eat properly for years,” her mother chided.

 “This isn’t for that boy is it?” her father questioned, “Momo right?”

“Mamoru and no,” Usagi lied. “I just need to grow up a bit.”

Chibiusa was concerned. “You are sick aren’t you?”

* * *

 

The rest of the week was more of the same. Usagi did her homework and tried not to eat so much. She was often hungry, but decided to fight it. Chibiusa missed Mamoru. He had just disappeared. When Usagi took her to school on Monday, she saw him.  
  
“Mamo-chan!” the girl ran up to him, to Usagi’s chagrin. “Why haven’t I seen you all week?”

“I’ve been busy,” he said.  “But I’m not today. Maybe we could hang out at the arcade.”

“Usagi will bring me after school,” Chibiusa said.  
  
“Usagi will not!” she retorted.

“What? Why?”

“Because I have homework to do, and you didn’t even ask. I’m not your servant you know.”

“Since when do you do homework?”

“Yeah Odango!”

“Don’t call me that. You don’t get to call me that anymore,” she hissed at him.

“But I want to see Mamo-chan!”

“Then maybe he’ll pick you up and take you there, but I won’t.”

“Fine, I will.” He said.

“Good, you can bring her home then too!” Usagi wasn’t meeting him at the arcade.

Before he could respond, she left for class.

He knew he had done the right thing by breaking up with her, but he couldn’t believe how she was acting. “That’s not Usagi,” he said to himself.

 When Usagi got to school, Minako was babbling about Diamond again.

“He sounds like a playboy,” Usagi told her, honestly.

“You just don’t know him. We’re meeting at McDonalds after school with the girls if you want to join.”

 “I’ll bring my homework.”

To everyone’s surprise, she actually did bring her homework to McDonalds and started doing it.

“You’ll strain your eyes if you read too much,” she heard a taunting voice say.  
  
“If Ami’s eyes still work, I have a long way to go.” She didn’t even look up.

 “Ouch!” he said with a laugh. “Nice one, Odango!”

“My name is NOT Odango!” she said.

“Well of course not, unless you had that hairstyle coming out of the womb.” He poked her hairpin. “Were you born with hairpins?”

She almost laughed. “No you jerk! Is your given name jerk?”

“Nope. I earned that name. People call me Diamond.” She looked him up and down. _This was the guy Minako was boasting about._

“How did you get such a silly name?”

“Ouch Odango you wound me. My eyes sparkle like diamonds, so they started calling me Diamond.” 

She laughed. “Are you really that full of yourself?” 

“Actually I am, and you can be too!” he had a smirk on his face.

“Get out of here you bonehead!”

 “Well in that case, bye Minako.” He started to leave.

“Come back,” she called. “Usagi’s just fussy.”

 “Well in that case, maybe a McFlurry will get me on her good side.” He came back with an Oreo one.

“How did you know it was my favorite?”

“Well Oreos are round like your hair, so it was a good guess!” He grinned.

“You jerk!” 

“You must know other words!”

 “Playboy, tool, cretin.”

“Nah. I think I’ll stick with jerk or Diamond jerk or the Prince.”

“The Prince?”

“They call me that too sometimes, since I’m so smooth with the ladies.”

 “Are these ladies blind and deaf?”

“You should not insult the developmentally disabled. They have better taste than to date me.”

 “You can say that again!”

Her friends could not believe her banter with Diamond. Sure, Usagi and Mamoru hurled insults at each other, but Usagi always got mad when they did. Here, she seemed playful, jovial even.

“To think, I get you a McFlurry and I just get verbal abuse. Why do I bother?”

“Since I’m just that adorable,” she teased.

“You sure are, Odango.” He had noticed her immediately when he walked into Crown and as soon as she turned from her book and he saw her eyes, he knew he had to have her.

 Minako frowned. He was so into her. Why did Usagi get all the luck? She wasn’t even trying.

Eventually, they had to go home. Usagi barely got any work done. “You distracted me,” she pouted.  
  
“I could tutor you,” he offered.

“I don’t want to fail,” any more than I already am.

“I’m a smart guy. I’ll prove it to you.”

 “Good luck with that.”

Usagi walked home. By the time she got there, dinner was about to start.

“There you are!” her mother said. “Dinner’s ready.”

Usagi wasn’t all that hungry since she had a burger and a McFlurry but she ate some anyway to not be rude. Afterward, she went upstairs.

“Mamoru’s invited me over to his apartment this weekend,” Chibiusa bragged.

“Good luck with that!” Usagi was surprisingly not as jealous as she thought she would be.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing.”

Luna noticed the change in her. “Did you have a good day?”

“I did, despite Minako’s silly boytoy.”

 “You met Diamond?” Luna had only known of one other man named Diamond, but he died in the Silver Millennium.

“I did and he’s such a playboy. He’s a shameless flirt with pretty eyes.” 

“So he’s Minako but a man.” 

“Haha, I guess he is!”

Usagi finished her homework after dinner.

* * *

 

The next day, Usagi took Chibiusa to school. Luckily, she didn’t see Mamoru. When she got there, the other girls were already talking.

“I can’ t believe Usagi was flirting with Diamond like that, right in front of you.”

 “She didn’t mean it. He started it,” Makoto defended. 

“And she’s not over Mamoru. It’s probably just a fluke,” Ami added.

Minako knew better, but she stayed silent.

“What’s going on?” Usagi asked.

“Nothing!” they all said, suspiciously. Usagi ignored them and went to class. She found out they had a test on Monday. Crap! I’ll have to study all weekend. At least, Chibiusa’s out of the house.

After school, Usagi asked Ami if she could help her study for their math test over the weekend.

“Sure. Where did you want to meet?” 

“We can use my room if you want. Chibiusa has plans anyway!”

“Perfect!”

Later that evening, Usagi was just finishing her homework when she heard a shriek. She quickly transformed and ran outside. It was a youma, terrorizing a couple walking home from dinner.

“In the name of the moon, I will punish you!” she threw her tiara, quickly cutting off its arm. It regenerated. Before she could get off another attack, it started chasing her. 

She found herself in a corner and she shrieked. “Prepare to die,” the youma said with a laugh, but before it could attack, a silver ray of light appeared, blinding both of them. A man appeared and shot energy waves from his hand, blowing up the youma by overloading it.

“Be careful Sailor Moon!” The man left before she could get a good look at him.

Tuxedo Mask appeared, but the battle was over.

“What were you doing out by yourself?” he admonished.

She rolled her eyes. “Clearly, I was looking for a John!” she went home.

Tuxedo Mask frowned. What was that ray of light he just saw and what was with her attitude?

Usagi was both happy that she had been saved and frustrated with Mamoru. He doesn’t get to tell her what to do or admonish her when she messes up anymore. He dumped her. Why can’t he just keep his unwanted comments to himself?

She got back.

“What happened?” Luna asked her.

“A youma was attacking. I hit it with my tiara, but it just regenerated. A silver man came and killed it.”

“A silver man?”

She explained how he burst from a silver ray of light and then destroyed with some kind of energy waves

 “Energy emitted from his hands.”

 “I think so.”

 “How weird! Where was Tuxedo Mask?”

“Late. He missed the battle.”

“Even weirder. We should research this silver man!”

Usagi said she’d bring it up at the meeting tomorrow. 

There was no meeting tomorrow. Makoto had a date. Rei was busy with the jinja. Ami figured without two of the five, she may as well study, and Minako said she was hanging out with Diamond.  
  
“A date?” Usagi asked.

“No!” Minako said loudly. “Sorry. He said we should ‘hang out’ in between his classes.”

“He takes classes?’

“No, he teaches Japanese to foreigners.”

“He’s a teacher?” Usagi couldn’t see him being serious.  
  
“A popular one too!”

Maybe he wouldn’t have made such a terrible tutor. Of course he would. He’s a total playboy!

Usagi decided to watch a movie as it was a Friday night and she didn’t want to study all night. Chibiusa wanted to watch some movie with a unicorn. Usagi sighed and put it on. Having a little kid in the house sucked!  Well, at least there’s popcorn.

The next day, Usagi brought Chibiusa to Mamoru’s, happy to get rid of her. 

Ami came over shortly afterwards and they began to study. Usagi had to catch up on a lot, since she had only done homework for the last week and a half and this test was over the past month.

“I’m tired,” Usagi said.

“It’s only been two hours,” Ami told her.

“That’s a long time.”

“How about a break in an hour?”

“Okay!”

An hour later exactly, Usagi asked, “can we get ice cream?”

“Sure, Usagi-chan!”

They went to crown and Usagi got an ice cream sundae. Ami was just about to say something about the science of ice cream when they heard, “you just love round foods. Don’t you Odango?” It was Diamond with a smirk on his face.

“And you just love being a bonehead!”

“Well actually I do. Not every girl can handle me you know. I like to weed out the ones who can’t early on.”

“So you’re a fool on purpose.”

 “Yes and no. I’m a bit foolish naturally, but sometimes I feel the need to outdo myself, and I get even more foolish.” 

“And how has that been working out for you?”

“Well, girls either love it or hate it. I either get a phone number or a shoe thrown at my head.”

“And to think, all I had to do was throw a shoe at you at McDonalds.”

“Even if you had, I’d probably try again!”

“Baka!”

Motoki came over. “Who’s your friend?”

“Motoki, this is Prince Diamond, otherwise known as baka. Diamond, this is Motoki.” 

“I’ve been promoted to a prince. Will you be my princess?”

 “Will you get a clue?”

“Maybe, probably not.” 

Motoki laughed. “Well I won’t interrupt further. I was just saying hello!”

 “I take it he’s not your boyfriend,” Diamond said.

“How would you know?”

“He didn’t try and punch me.”

“Well, you’re correct.”

“Deductive reasoning for the win.”

Usagi rolled her eyes.

Eventually, Ami dragged her home to study. After a few more hours, Usagi was beat. “That was so hard.” 

“We got a lot done. I’m sure we can finish tomorrow.”

“You want to study MORE!”

“Of course Usagi. We need to review what we did today.” 

“UGH! Why does studying have to be so hard?”

“Well it will be easier next time if you keep doing your homework.”

“Oh LORD!” She needed another break. “I’m ordering a pizza. You want any!”

 “I think I’m good. I’m still full from the ice cream. See you tomorrow Usagi-chan.”

“Thanks Ami-chan.”

Usagi survived the weekend with no more youma, well other than her textbook. She actually finished her test on Monday, even though she had gotten tripped up on two of the five problems.

I hope I passed this time.

She picked up Chibiusa after school. “Can we go to Mamoru’s?”

“I’m busy today, Chibiusa.”

“Doing what? Playing video games.”

“No, I have a meeting, so unless he can come get you, the answer is no!”

 “You’re mean.”

“And you’re spoiled rotten.”

Usagi reluctantly brought Chibiusa to Rei’s. Her grandfather had toys for her to play with.

Usagi explained to the other senshi about both the youma who could regenerate after her tiara attack and the mysterious silver man who had saved her.

“He was silver?” Rei asked incredulously.

“He came from a silver ray. I couldn’t see him very well. He just killed the youma and told me to be careful before he left.”

“Where was Tuxedo Mask?” Makoto asked.

“Late. It was all over before he arrived.”

 “Was he distracted?” Ami questioned.

  
“Maybe the silver man is just quicker or lives closer,” Artemis suggested.

“Can you describe what you did see?” Ami asked. Usagi described what she had told Luna.

“Energy waves?”

The next day, Usagi got her math test back. 70% “Good Improvement,” her teacher wrote on it. She typically got 30%

“It’s still a C,” Usagi growled. She got to Crown where her friends were waiting.

“I still can’t believe you passed your math test!” Rei exclaimed.  
  
“Could you be any louder?” Usagi questioned.  
  
“I’m sorry. It’s just you never really tried before, which is why I get fed up with you. I know you’re not dumb. You just don’t apply yourself well.”

Usagi couldn’t really argue with that. She had just been so busy before. She didn’t feel like she had time to study. Well she had time, but she needed to unwind. Without Mamoru, she had plenty of time to study. She had also lost her appetite for video games.

Motoko sent a free milkshake to Usagi. “I hear a congratulations is in order.”

“You shouldn’t have.”

“Don’t be silly. You’ll get one for every passing test.”

“Now, I’m going to get fat,” she teased.

Mamoru came in and started chatting with Motoki. Usagi didn’t say anything to him at all. She just slipped out when it was time to leave. She thought about telling him about her test, but she knew what he would say, “A passing grade. Maybe you’ll get a good grade next time.” He was always so critical.

She and Minako walked home together. They both heard a shrill and then transformed in an ally. 

“Venus Love Me Chain,” Sailor Venus attacked the youma, which then split into two youma both advancing quickly.

Sailor Moon launched her tiara, but that only slowed them down a little bit as they evaded it. Again, the flash of silver appeared. The mystery man appeared and killed the youma.

“Well, at least you weren’t alone this time,” he said as he left.

Tuxedo Kamen made no appearance at all.

The girls changed back and went home, Usagi wondering who this man was and Minako wondering why didn’t their attacks work at all.

 Usagi updated Luna on the latest sighting of the silver man.

“It’s odd that we never saw him before these new youma appeared,” Luna said.  
  
“What do you think it means?”

“I’m not sure. Maybe they followed him here. Maybe he chased them here. They must be connected somehow because he can kill them and for some reason, you and Venus can’t.”

Usagi shrugged. “I have no idea why.”

 Usagi didn’t get any answers for the rest of the week. She didn’t see any youma nor did she see the silver man. The next week, she came to Crown with her friends.

 


	3. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usagi and Diamond go on their first date.

The next week, she came to Crown with her friends.

Rei was talking about her new manga.

Usagi looked at her with a pout.

"You still can't borrow it," Rei told her.

"But why?"

"Because you messed up everyone I've let you borrow."

"Not everyone!"

"How many times do I have to say no?"

"But you always say yes in the end if I wear you down," Usagi said honestly.

Rei scowled. "USAGI is banned from reading Rei's manga."

Diamond walked in just to hear that remark. So Usagi likes manga.

"Did you miss me?" he questioned with a wink.

"I did. You know, I had been waiting here for you all week. Now that you arrived, I can go home and shower."

"Haha! My Odango is so snarky."

"Your Odango."

"It's just a matter of time."

"It will take 1000 years."

"I can wait!"

The two continued their banter, not even noticing when Mamoru arrived with Chibiusa. "Who's that?" he asked with a frown.

"I don't know," Chibiusa told him. "I've never seen him before." The two went to play a game. Mamoru kept looking back at Usagi and this mystery man. He knew it was a risk she would be courted since she's single, but he didn't think it would be so soon.

Motoki came with their bill. Diamond put down his credit card.

"But you didn't even get anything," Usagi didn't think he should pay.

"Can I get a milkshake and fries?" he handed Motoko the card and the bill. "Now I have, Odango!"

"Oh, you're such a tool!"

"That is how you thank me?"

"Yes!"

"Well in that case, I'll take it as a compliment every time you insult me."

"Oh Lord!"

"I have her praising the Lord already. I knew I'd turn you into a believer."

Usagi rolled her eyes. The fries and shake appeared and he offered her some. She said she wasn't hungry, but then she ate half of them.

"I wonder what it looks like when you are hungry," he said with a smile.

She blushed. She had been trying to cut back, but they were so easy to eat.

Chibiusa approached. "This is what you call studying?"

Diamond looked down at the girl. "Do you normally get scolded by little girls?" he questioned.

"Just this one," Usagi sighed.

"She copied your hairstyle. Who are you, Odango Jr.?"

"As if. I'm Chibiusa, and who are you?"

"Prince Diamond," he answered with a laugh.

"Yeah, right! Are you taking me home after I finish my game?"

"I suppose I have to," Usagi retorted.

"Good because I'll be ready to go soon!" she went back to her game.

"Tell me that little girl doesn't dictate your life."

"She tries."

"Is she always so…?"

"Annoying, rude, bratty, yes she is."

"That's kind of harsh," Rei said.

"It sounded accurate to me," Diamond said under his breath.

"I don't like him," Chibiusa said to Mamoru when she reported back.

"Was he mean?"

"Not exactly. " Chibiusa couldn't describe why she didn't like him, she just didn't.

"Ready to go?" Usagi asked.

They started walking home. "What's with that Diamond boy?" Chibiusa asked her.

"What do you mean?"

"Is he your boyfriend?"

"Haha! No. He's one of Minako's friends."

"Is he her boyfriend?"

"No! Why are you so worried about who he's dating? Do you have a crush?" Usagi teased.

"Ew! No. I don't like him and neither does Mamo-chan."

That rubbed Usagi the wrong way. "You don't know him and neither does Mamoru," not that his opinion mattered.

"I know enough," Chibiusa insisted.

"Was it because he didn't just roll over for you like everyone else?"

"You're mean!" Chibiusa ran off into the house.

Usagi rolled her eyes. "What a brat!"

Diamond noticed the boy who kept eyeing Usagi while they were talking. Minako told him he was Usagi's ex-boyfriend and the girl was her cousin.

Diamond was now even more determined to get Usagi's affections. With her ex prowling around, she might not be available for long.

A couple of days later, he "happened" to be passing through when Usagi was walking to school. "How about I drive you?"

She looked over. He had a BMW. Nice! "Oh thanks."

She got in the car and he hit the gas pedal. "This is a nice car you have."

"Her name's Naoko. She's the longest relationship I've ever had."

"Haha! Well, treat her right or she'll find a better guy."

"Oh I always treat my ladies right! See you later Odango."

She got out of his car. The other girls noticed.

"Diamond drove you to school?" Rei questioned.

"He happened to be passing through."

But he lives on the other side of the city, Minako thought to herself.

Usagi went inside, thinking nothing of it. The other girls looked around nervously.

"What if they really fall for each other?" Rei said what everyone else was thinking, but no one else wanted to say.

After school, they met at Rei's jinja. They had nothing new to report on the silver man or the youma. "We still are in the dark about this," Luna said.

Usagi was ready to call the meeting early. "Should we adjourn?"

"What, why?" Makoto questioned.

"We don't have anything to discuss. We know nothing. I could be doing homework instead."

"Homework or seeing Diamond," Rei muttered.

"What did you say?" Usagi actually hadn't heard her.

"What is going on with you and Diamond?"

"Nothing. Where did that come from?"

"You two flirt like crazy!" she accused.

"And he drove you to school today," Makoto added.

"And you are supposed to marry Mamoru," Ami added.

"I do not flirt with Diamond. He flirts with me, and he flirts with every girl he sees. I'm not special. He offered me a ride and I took it. It's not like we did anything. He just talked about his car and I know I'm supposed to marry Mamoru, but he's a stupid jerk who dumped me. What do you want me to do? Kidnap him?" Usagi rambled.

The girls were silent. "We're just concerned," Makoto offered.

"I know you are, and I am too, but I can't make Mamoru love me. I just have to be patient, which means you do too!"

The meeting ended shortly after that. Usagi needed a milkshake and went to get one. She saw Motoki.

"Where are the other girls?"

"Still at Rei's. I needed a milkshake."

"One coming up!"

Mamoru saw her. "Where's your boyfriend?"

Usagi looked up. "He's not my boyfriend."

"Good!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Did he say that out loud? "I just meant you could do better."

"Like a jerk who insults me all the time, then tells me he loves me and then says never mind, oh wait, I already tried that," her voice filled with venom.

He was digging himself in deeper. "You insulted me too, and I didn't throw a failing test grade at your head."

"Not that you would care, but I'm passing my tests now."

"That's nice to hear. Maybe you'll get into college some day." He didn't mean it exactly how it sounded, but Usagi left in a huff. She was crying so hard. Why was he such a jerk? She didn't even see Diamond until she ran straight into him.

"I'm sorry!" she blabbered. "I didn't see you."

"There's no reason to cry," he said as he pulled her into a hug. His body was warm and muscular. He clearly worked out. "Now what did your stupid ex do?"

"How did you know it was Mamoru?"

Deductive reasoning. "I saw you walking away from Crown where I know he hangs out and who else there would say something that would make you cry?"

"He's just such a jerk. He said he loved me then he said he didn't and then he got mad when he thought we were dating and then he told me I could do better when I said we weren't. Who is he to tell me whom I should date? Dating him was a mistake." Usagi wasn't sure if she meant that, but she meant it right now.

"He's just a dummy who realized what he had too late. So what if he dumped you. Why would you want to date a jerk anyway? Unless the jerk is me."

"You're such a tool."

"Can this tool at least treat you to a milkshake?"

"I already walked out on one today!"

"Then it's already made." Sure enough, when they came back, Motoko had her milkshake.

"It's a little melty. I can make you another one."

"That's okay."

"Hey, you already made me pay for it," Mamoru complained.

"Too bad," he still gave the milkshake to Usagi.

"Can I get a milkshake and fries?" Diamond smirked at Mamoru, you idiot.

Mamoru was seething, but he knew when he was down. He just wanted to get out of there, quickly. He muttered an excuse to Motoko and left.

Usagi actually did have fun with Diamond. He did some of his voice impressions. He actually did a pretty good Chibiusa. "I'm a little girl and I have pink hair, so you should do what I say!"

"Haha! That actually sounded like her."

"Don't tell her," he whispered in her ear, tickling her.

He drove her home afterwards. "I know it's soon, but can I take you to dinner on Saturday?" he asked the girl. "I'd like to get to know you better."

"I'd like that too," she said. She was done crying over Mamoru.

"Nice car!" Shingo yelled as Diamond drove off. "Who was that guy?"

"A friend of mine. Minako introduced me to him."

Usagi was all excited about having a date with Diamond. Past his playboy exterior, he was actually sweet and he was cute and he had a great car and dinner. Oh she didn't know what to wear.

She got a text from him later that night. "I got your number from Motoki. The restaurant we're going to on Saturday is a bit upscale. A black dress would be perfect."

Upscale? Her. She was used to burgers and fries. She looked in her closet. "Mom! Can I borrow a black dress?" She didn't want to ask any of her friends. She wasn't planning on telling them about her date.

Her mother, luckily, had something in Usagi's size. "Are you going out?"

"A friend invited me to dinner. It's a family owned restaurant," she fibbed.

"Oh, how nice. You'll have to tell me how the food is."

Luna was suspicious. "Are you going on a date?"

"Yes, and please don't tell the other girls yet. I'm having a hard enough time about Mamoru and Crystal Tokyo as it is."

"I won't, but if it gets serious, you'll have to tell them." Luna thought Usagi should figure out who she is and dating someone other than Mamoru might help her figure things out.

"It's just a get to know you dinner," Usagi defended.

"Well, alright."

Usagi had a pip to her step all of Friday. Her friends noticed, but she insisted all was normal.

Minako knew it was romance and she could also tell it wasn't Mamoru or else Usagi would have said so. To confirm, she went to see if Diamond was free this weekend. "We can hang out on Friday, but I have plans on Saturday," he said. Minako then suggested a sleepover on Saturday and only Usagi couldn't make it. Hmm!

They made it Friday night instead, pizza, makeup, gossiping. Usagi felt like herself again, actually, she felt better than she had in a long time. Chibiusa, of course, crashed the party and got annoyed when they talked about boys. "Ew, boys have cooties."

"You like Mamoru and he has the most cooties," Usagi insisted.

"He does not. You take that back!"

"Make me!"

Rei rolled her eyes. "Good one Usagi!"

The girls went to sleep one by one. Usagi was looking at the stars. Minako went to join her. "So what are you doing Saturday night?"

"Well…." Usagi didn't have a lie ready. Damn! "I'm going to dinner with a friend."

"Is this friend a Prince?"

Usagi blushed. "Please don't be mad."

"I'm not, and I'm not surprised, but why didn't you tell the girls?"

"Because they were already freaked out when it was just flirting."

"So now you admit you were flirting."

"Ugh. It's just, Diamond acts like a tool but underneath it he's sweet and I was so infatuated with Mamoru, but he's just proving to be a jerk."

"Follow your heart," Minako insisted. "We'll figure the rest out."

"I hope so." Usagi insisted.

Saturday came and Usagi got help from her mother on her hair. She decided to go with an up do instead of her normal odangos.

Her mother even lent her a diamond necklace. "Now don't lose it. You look great Usagi."

"Thanks Mom!"

Diamond picked her up at 6:30 but the reservation wasn't until 7:15. He assumed she'd need extra time getting ready. He arrived with lilies, and chocolates. "The chocolates are for you Mrs. Tsukino."

"Why thank you? You're …."

"They call me Diamond, but my given name is David."

"Well, hello Diamond!" He was a cutie.

He handed the flowers to Usagi. "Shall we Odango?"

"Thank you," she said as she put them in a vase, "and I'm ready."

They got in his car.

"You didn't have to do anything with your hair," he said.

"You don't like it," she frowned.

"Oh no! I do like it. I just didn't want you to think you had to change it for me. I love your odangos."

"Oh, well I wanted to do something different."

"I will love your hair no matter what you do to it."

"Even if I dyed it purple and wore it in giant spikes?"

"Even if you shaved it into a Mohawk and carved I love diamonds in the side of your head."

"You're such a jerk."

"Why thank you!" he laughed. She loved his laugh, so assured and carefree.

They got to the restaurant and it was fancy. There was a line to get in, but he was considered a VIP so they skipped it. They were seated quickly to an outside table on the balcony.

"This is gorgeous," she said as she looked at the sun setting.

"Nothing compares to you," he murmured in her ear. The waiter brought menus and explained the specials.

She looked at it. There were no prices. How would she know what things costs? She didn't want to run up the bill.

"Don't worry about a thing. Order until you are content. Also, if you get a burger, they come with bottomless duck fat fries."

"Bottomless fries!" She looked. They had gourmet burgers, all with kobe beef and she could get truffles, mushrooms and Saint André cheese or a blue cheese burger with caramelized onions or a spicy teriyaki burger with pineapple and fried onions on it.

"I recommend the mushroom burger, if you would like a burger," he said. He had been to this restaurant a few times, and he thought that was the best one.

She was surprised to see a fancy menu with burgers and fries on it but maybe she should be more adventurous. "It sounds tempting, but maybe I should try something new."

"That's what the appetizer is for." Very good point.

She decided to get the tuna tartare, whatever that was, and the truffled mushroom burger. He got calamari with the steak frites, getting filet mignon.

"How would you like your burger?" the waiter asked.

There are options? "Cooked?"

Diamond chuckled. "He means how cooked, medium, medium rare, well done."

"Oh, medium I guess."

"And your steak sir?"

"Medium rare."

"Perfect."

"I want my burger cooked," Diamond teased.

"Oh you baka. No one ever asks me how I want my burger cooked. They run a kitchen. Shouldn't they know how to cook it?"

"Haha! You're so cute, Odango."

"I don't even have my hair up like that right now."

"Nope, you're always Odango."

She blushed. The sommelier brought them each a glass of sangiovese.

"To you Odango," he said as he raised his glass.

"Why to me?"

"Because you were silly enough to agree to go out on a date with a jerk like me."

"Haha!" she said dryly.

Their appetizers came out quickly. She spooned some of the tuna onto her crostini. "It's good." There was mango, capers, mayo and a little mustard in the dish.

He bit into his calamari. "Perfect. Would you like some?" He spooned some on her plate. She thought the tentacles were weird, but they tasted really good. "What is calamari?"

"Fried squid."

Her eyes got big. "How is something so slimy and nasty so good?"

"Well, I think they cooked away the slime."

"Shut it you jerk!"

"I'm taking them back," he chided.

She popped the calamari in her mouth, too late.

He snickered.

The entrees were somehow even better. "Now this is a burger." She was so excited by it that she forgot about her fries until the burger was done. She bit into one of them, fried in duck fat, coated with garlic and Parmesan cheese and an aioli sauce to dip them in. "Now this is heaven!"

They got to know each other more. Diamond had graduated high school at 16 and was working before he went to college to save money and since he was a teacher, he could take classes at the school for free and hopefully the credits would transfer wherever he went.

"You must be smart to have graduated so early."

He shrugged. "It was more discipline than anything else. My parents died, so I was determined to save as much money as possible so I can take care of my brother."

"I'm so sorry."

"You didn't kill them, did you?" he raised an eyebrow.

She froze.

"Just kidding. My mom had cancer and my dad had a car crash. It was rough, but it made me and my brother Sapphire even closer."

"He's named after jewelry too!"

"What can I say, we're just shimmering jewels."

"Oh Heavens!"

"Shall I bring your more fries?" the waiter asked Usagi.

"Yes please, and more of that dipping sauce. I ran out with the first plate."

"Of course."

Diamond was still working on his first place. He was impressed with how much the small girl could eat. Where did all of that food go?

After another plate of fries, well two more plates of fries for Odango, they got dessert. She got the donuts and he got the flourless chocolate cake.

"This dinner was the best one I ever had."

"Was it because of me or the food?" he asked with a teasing smile.

"The food duh! Well, you were alright, I guess."

"Oh, you wound me Odango. I guess I'll have to take you out again to impress you with my charm."

"I guess you will."

He caught her lips, swiftly kissing her before she had even known she was being kissed. He managed to put his entire soul into it. Once the shock wore off, she kissed him back, her hands in his hair as he pinned her to the side of his car. His hands roamed her back, teasing her sensitive flesh as they shared the same air. Finally, they broke for air.

Her heart was pounding and an unfamiliar feeling was making its way up her thighs. He gave her a knowing smile and kissed her again, this kiss softer and shorter but the damage was done. She was infatuated beyond belief.

"Shall we?" he ran his fingers along her face. She nodded and he drove her home.

"Good night Odango," he kissed her cheek as he saw her father looking through the window.

She went inside. "How was dinner?" her father asked.

"Delicious. The food was out of this world." She ran upstairs, changing for bed.

"Where did you go?" Chibiusa questioned.

"I went out to dinner."

"Who would go out with you?"

"Someone who prefers mature company and not a whiny little girl." Usagi put on her nightgown and washed off her makeup. She returned her mother's jewelry and dress and then she went to sleep.

She had pleasant dreams all night.

The next day, Minako invited Usagi to brunch. She had assumed all of the girls would be going and said yes, but when she got there, it was just Minako.

"It's just you and me."

"You want to hear about my date."

"Duh!"

Usagi giggled. The two girls got a table and started chatting.

"I want to know every detail."

Usagi told them, well most of them from the flowers and the chocolates for her mom to the delicious food and wine to his silly antics and the amazing kiss.

"On a scale of 1-10 how amazing was this kiss?"

"15?"

"15, that high off the charts?"

"I didn't know a kiss could do what this one did. My heart was pounding. I was dizzy. I almost overheated."

"Whoa! And how high did Mamoru get on the scale?"

"I thought he was a 10, since he was my only kiss but now maybe an 8." He could kiss but not like Diamond

"Whoa and he downgraded the ex. So you're going out again."

"Yes. We haven't decided when, but I want to see him again."

"That's so exciting." Minako was happy for her friend, although a bit peeved that she had seen him first. Of course he wanted Usagi; she was just so full of love. "Have you thought about when you're going to tell the other girls?"

Usagi had a panicked look on her face. "I don't know. Can it be never?"

"If he keeps meeting you at the Crown, people will notice."

"You're right, but I know what they'll say, especially Rei. 'You're being selfish. You're ruining the future.'"

"Maybe you're just learning what to contrast Mamoru against. Think of it as an experiment."

"For science!"

"For science!"

The girls laughed and toasted their orange juice.

Minako was already on the search for a new crush. "I've seen a couple of cuties, but no one who's really caught my attention yet."


	4. Study Date, Study Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diamond and Usagi have a study date together.

Wednesday

 

Chibiusa was meeting Mamoru at the arcade. Usagi reluctantly said she’d walk her there after school. Diamond was picking her up there anyway. “Are you coming over to Rei’s after school?” Makoto asked her.

“I said I’d bring Chibiusa to the arcade.”

“Great. We’ll all meet there.”

“Uh!” Makoto was gone before Usagi could say anything, like she wasn’t staying. She picked up Chibiusa and they started walking. Usagi walked quickly, hoping to get away before the girls saw her.

“Can’t you slow down?”

Usagi sighed and walked more slowly. Of course, the girls had beaten Usagi there. Chibiusa ran off to Mamoru and Usagi sat down. The girls started blabbing about some concert next month. Usagi saw Diamond’s car. Crud! “I need to use the bathroom.” Usagi went, past the bathroom and climbed out a window. She was half way out when Motoki saw her.

“What are you doing?”

“I uh!”

“Never mind. What should I tell the girls?”

“I went home sick?” Usagi thanked him with her eyes and bolted.

Diamond saw her coming around the corner. “There you are. Shall we?”

She walked on his other side, using him as a shield as she got in the car.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m great!”

He took her to a new ice cream shop on the other side of the city.  
  
“The owners just moved here from Italy and they have been making ice cream for over a decade.”

They had traditional flavors as well as some new ones, like salted caramel and White Russian ice cream (Baileys and Kahlua flavored).

“Can I get two scoops of the white Russian?” Diamond ordered.

“Can I get a sundae with the moose tracks?” It looked decadent.

Usagi’s bowl had everything she wanted, whipped cream, hot fudge, caramel, and real cherries as opposed to the nasty jarred ones.

  
“This ice cream is so good,” she said, whipped cream all over her lips.  
  
Diamond laughed as he wiped it off with his thumb. “Only the best for you Odango.”

“I feel like such a fatty,” she admitted as hers was half gone.

  
“Don’t be silly. Eat as much as you want.”

He was so different from Mamoru who always seemed to have a comment about what she was eating or how much.

“You don’t think I eat too much?”

“Who am I to say how much you should eat? For what it’s worth, you look fabulous.”

Before she could respond, he kissed her, his frozen lips almost sticking to hers from the ice cream. She felt both hot and cold at the same time and the chocolate mixed with the coffee flavors on his tongue making her head spin. He pulled back. “You’re ice cream’s melting.”

“Can’t let that happen.” She continued eating.

 

* * *

 

While they were at the ice cream shop, the girls were at the arcade confused.

“She ran home sick?” Ami asked.

“Maybe we should check on her,” Makoto offered.

“I think she’s fine. It’s probably a stomach bug,” Motoki was sure that she wasn’t sick and hadn’t gone home.

“She does eat a lot,” Rei added.

“You’re right behind her,” Minako quipped.

 “I am NOT!” Everyone turned to look at her. “I mean I am not.”

 Eventually Chibiusa came over. “Where’s Odango?”

“She went home sick,” Ami told her.

“She didn’t even tell me.”

“I think it was sudden,” Makoto added.

“Mamoru, will you take me home!”

“Where’s Odango?”

“Home sick!"

“Oh, well okay.” He thought she had looked fine, not that he spoke to her.

Usagi knew she had to get home before Chibiusa did or her cover was blown. “Sorry to have to call it an early day,” she said to Diamond.

“No, you need to study. My offer still stands if you ever want to study together.”

“Maybe this weekend. Not the most exciting thing, but I have a science test coming up.”

“Science is my specialty. How about we hit the books Friday and then take a movie break?”

“I like the way you think.”

He gave her a kiss, not seeing her parents and pinned her to the door. “Good bye Odango.”

Usagi slipped into the house. Shingo saw her. “Is he your new boyfriend?”

“Yes, and I need you not to tell Chibiusa or anyone else.”

“Why does it matter?” 

“I don’t want any trouble with Mamoru.” 

“Whatever.”

Friday Morning

  
Usagi was taking Chibiusa to school when she heard a voice in the distance. “Usagi, Chibiusa!” It was Mamoru.

“Mamo-chan!” Chibiusa gave him a hug.

“Do you want to come over for dinner and a movie tonight?”

“Yes! It beats eating whatever slop Usagi would make.”

“Usagi would make you nothing,” she hissed. Like she would cook for the brat.

“Can I pick her up after school?” Mamoru asked his ex-girlfriend.

“Sure, and you can take her to school now, so I won’t be late.” Usagi ran off, leaving the two behind. 

“Should have seen that one coming,” Mamoru said as he took the little girl with him.

“Can’t he just call like a normal person,” Usagi muttered as she ran to school, not that she wanted him calling her, but she didn’t like being accosted on her way to school to talk about his lack of a social life. Seriously, he has nothing better to do than entertain Chibiusa?

At lunch, Rei asked what the girls were up to. Only Usagi had plans. “I can’t do anything tonight. I have a tutor coming over.”

“Haha! A tutor on a Friday night, get real Odango!”

“Seriously. I want to do well on that science test on Tuesday.”

“A boy or a girl,” Minako asked wondering if it was Diamond.  
  
“A boy I don’t know. My mom found him,” Usagi lied. 

“If he’s cute, maybe I should get tutored too!” Makoto suggested.

“What happened to Keisuke?”

“I dumped him on Monday. He was too clingy.”

“Sounds like a match in heaven,” Rei muttered.

“Shut up!” 

* * *

 

After school, Usagi cleaned her room, not wanting Diamond to think she was messy. “Laundry, put my manga away, make my bed and vacuum. How did I get so many cookie crumbs in here?”

Luna came home to see a spotless room. “Whose room am I in right now?”

“Oh Luna! I have a tutor coming.”

“Really? Good for you.”

The doorbell rang. Before Usagi could get it, Shingo answered the door.

“So you’re the boyfriend?” he looked the man up and down. He was tall, fit, silver hair.

“I am,” happy to hear that Usagi referred to him as her boyfriend. “You must be her brother, Shingo.” He shook the boys hand.

“Yep! Are you the reason she’s been acting so odd?”

“In what way?”

‘Well first of all, she’s been doing her homework. Second, she ….”

“Shingo, I see you met Diamond. How about you go get pizza with your friends?”

“But I’m broke.”

“Here’s money,” she handed it to him. “Bye Shingo!”

He got the hint and made off.

“Afraid he’d reveal your secrets,” Diamond teased before he kissed her. Usagi moaned into his mouth, arching her back as his hands held her waist. Her body pressed against his, her soft curves facing his firm muscle.

“I have no secrets. I’m perfect.”

Luna came downstairs as this did not sound like a tutor. She saw the loving glances. He must be Diamond.

 “You have a cat!”

“I do, her name is Luna.”

“Does she like being pet?” Some cats don’t.

“Sure?” Usagi didn’t actually know. She never saw Luna as a pet. Diamond scooped up the cat, his hands scratching her right behind her ears. She purred loudly for him.

“Isn’t she a sweetie?” She rolled over in his arms. “So where did you want to work?”

“How about my room?”

“Perfect.” He set down Luna and she ran upstairs, curious as to how serious things were with the couple.

Usagi showed him the syllabus. “I have to know everything we’ve done for the past month.”

“Isn’t it cumulative?” he asked her.  
  
“What?”

“Doesn’t this build upon what you did previously?”

“I guess.”

“So we should start with what you don’t understand.”

“We need to start at the BEGINNING?”

“It won’t be so bad Odango. If you work hard before the movie starts, I’ll give you this,” he pulled out a new manga. He didn’t know which one it was, but the storeowner said it was popular amongst teenage girls.

“Get out!” she reached for it, but he put it back in his bag.

“Not so fast Odango. Study!”

“Ugh!”

He took out textbook. It was a general science class covering some biology, physics, chemistry and earth science. She was on the earth science portion, but in order to understand it, she needed to understand the other three sciences. “Let’s start with biology!”

They only had four hours until they were supposed to leave for the movie and he knew he couldn’t explain everything in such short time. He decided to see what she did get today, try and get through the rest of it tomorrow and focus Sunday on what she had done in school for the last month.

“Do you have your earlier tests?”

She was embarrassed to show them to him. “Don’t laugh.”

“I won’t.” She got them. Many of them were failed tests and were crumpled up. He smoothened them out and tried to discern a pattern.

He actually didn’t laugh. She was surprised. He laughed at everything.

“I think I see your problem,” he said quietly. “Science is about the process, how you get from one state to another. When you take your tests, you scramble to try and figure out what your teacher wants you to write, and you forget the steps along the way. It’s the steps that matter. The final answer is less important than showing how you arrived there. Think of it like one of your mangas. The main character may get married. She might dump her boyfriend in the end and run off to live alone, but it’s not the end result that matters to you. It’s the story that was told along the way. That was the good part. The ending is like a finisher.”

“I never thought about it like that.”

 “Your test is on earth science, but we have to go through the other sciences before we can get to it because you need to understand them to appreciate the story. If we skipped to Earth science it would be like reading a story but not being told about the world in which the characters existed.” 

He had her start reading the lessons in the textbook. While she worked on that, he wrote practice problems based on the tests she had already taken. His goal was to have her understand a few problems of each of the earlier units she had done and then several problems on the most recent unit.

She periodically interrupted him to ask questions. He was more than happy to answer. He loved to teach. He thought it was the ultimate test of his own understanding, and it was fun to see people get excited about science. It was cool if someone bothered to explain it to you. 

Luna was impressed. Usagi was not just doing her current homework, but she was going back to understand the lessons she had failed before. The cat couldn’t help but compare Diamond to Mamoru. Diamond had a patient tone and he explained things in a way Usagi could understand. Mamoru tended to be more closed off. “You haven’t studied that yet. You wouldn’t understand.” Where Diamond was nurturing, Mamoru was paternalistic. 

Luna didn’t know what this meant for the future, but she thought Diamond seemed to be a better fit than Mamoru, although first impressions can be deceiving. Luna would not put Mamoru out of the running just yet. He and Usagi had many good times together and he was Tuxedo Kamen. He would protect her when she needed him, albeit not recently.

After a few hours, both Diamond and Usagi were hungry. “Did you want to get a pizza?”

“Maybe. Do you have any food in the fridge?”

Usagi shrugged. They went down to look. “Will your parents mind if we cook any of this?”

 “I don’t think they would care.” They hadn’t mentioned any special meals.

Diamond took out the ground meat, an onion, garlic, tomatoes and some herbs. “How about spaghetti and meatballs?”

“Uh, I can’t really cook,” she admitted.  
  
“I’ll show you.”

 He took out a cutting board put some water on the stove to boil. He peeled the onion and smashed the garlic with his knife. “Most good meals start with garlic and onion,” he said.

 He cut the onion in half. “You want to split it through the hairy side, so the onion doesn’t fall apart on you while you chop it.” He chopped the onion quickly, making perfect knife cuts. He put some oil on the stove and added the garlic and onions turning the heat on low. Once the water boiled, he put in the tomatoes.

“What are you boiling the tomatoes for?” 

“To make the sauce.”

“You don’t just buy it?” She looked in the fridge for tomato sauce. The jar was almost empty.

“It’s not too hard to make.” Once the tomatoes were soft, he put them in ice water. “Once the tomatoes are cool enough to touch, can you peel them and chop them for me?” 

“How do I peel them?”

 “The skin will come right off.”

She went to touch one, still too hot. She tried again later and the skin did come right off. She went to chop it and he put his hand over hers. “Watch your fingers.” He moved her hand around the tomato, so her fingers would be out of the way. “People cut themselves by either holding food badly or chopping too fast, or both.”

She cut the tomatoes. It was squishy. “Now what?”

“Add it to the garlic and onions.”

 He saw some red wine in the fridge and added it to the sauce along with salt and pepper. “Now we just put this on a simmer and it will reduce down.”

He then started on the meatballs. He got a bowl and put the ground beef in adding salt and pepper, an egg, breadcrumbs, and a little mayo. “You need the breadcrumbs to hold it together and the fat to make sure it’s not dry.” They formed perfect meatballs and then put them on a baking tray. He put them in the oven.

He took out one more pot for the pasta, adding salt to the water before bringing it to a boil. “Salted water so the pasta isn’t bland.”

He had a purpose for everything he did in the kitchen. Usagi wondered how his food would compare to Mako-chan’s. It looked like it would be good, despite her involvement. She added the pasta when the water was boiling, adding the whole box.

“Hungry Odango?”

“Always!”

About eight minutes later, they strained the pasta, stirring in the now done sauce and then adding the meatballs. He found Parmesan cheese in the fridge and they added it on top along with just a bit more salt and pepper.

They sat down to eat in the dining room. “This is great.” Usagi said. “I can’t believe I didn’t ruin it.”

“How could you ruin it?”

“I’m a terrible cook.” 

“No, you’re just inexperienced.” The way he said it made her blush. “The more you practice, the easier it gets.”

“You must have practiced a lot.”

 “It’s just me and Sapphire, and he won’t cook unless he’s forced to, so yeah.”

 The other four senshi met up at Rei’s. “I can’t believe Usagi’s studying and Ami is not,” Makoto said.

Ami shrugged. “I’ve been studying for this test for a few days now. I’m sure Usagi just started today.”

“She has been doing so much better now,” Rei added.

“Who would have thought Mamoru dumping her would have worked out so well?” Minako commented.

The other girls stared at her. “What?”

“Well, it’s true. She’s more focused in school. She whines less. She’s actually on time and she seems like she’s handling it just fine. She’s not weeping over him or anything.” Minako couldn’t add and she has a new hottie anyway.

“But what about Crystal Tokyo?” Rei hissed.

“They can still reconcile,” Minako responded. “I just think this time apart has been good for Usagi. She needs to know that she can function without him if she has to.” 

“I agree, being overly dependent on a man is no good,” Makoto added.

“I guess, but I was hoping they’d be miserable apart and figure it out. If she’s fine and he’s fine, what will bring them together?”

Mamoru hated being away from Usagi. He did it for her own good, but she just thought he as a jerk or a jerk who can babysit Chibiusa so she doesn’t have to. This Diamond guy seemed like a cad, overly flirtatious, driving around in a fancy car, throwing down his credit card all the time. Did he think he could buy Usagi’s love?

_We’ll work it out! We have to!_

Chibiusa loved this time with just Mamoru. Just him and me!

After dinner, Diamond and Usagi spent some time kissing before going to the movies. 

“Will you be able to come over tomorrow?” she asked. She still had Earth Science to tackle as well as finishing up with physics.

“I can come over, or you can come to my place. I warn you, Sapphire will likely be there watching cartoons all day.”

“Haha! He sounds like me.”

“But you’re much prettier,” Diamond responded.

 “Bye Luna,” Usagi called before she left. At the movies, they had a choice between romance and an action movie.

Of course, Usagi wanted to see the romantic one and Diamond indulged. _Mamoru would fuss so much, but Diamond doesn’t seem to care what we watch._

“You’re sure you don’t mind,” she said, after he bought the tickets of course.  
  
“I’m at the movies with you, Usagi. I’d watch anything, even if it was in Korean.”

“Do you speak Korean?”

“No.”

 “Baka!”

 They got a large popcorn and two sodas. “Can we sit in the back?” Diamond asked, wanting to kiss her without people fussing at them.

“Sure.” 

They found two seats in the back in the middle and sat down. Usagi watched the movie intently. Diamond tried to watch it, but he kept watching Usagi. He loved seeing her laugh at the awkward moments, tear up at the cheesy romantic ones and when the couple kissed on screen, he wanted to kiss her, to hell with the popcorn. He settled for putting his arm around her, kissing her cheek and nipping at her ear, caressing her face with his fingertips.

Towards the middle of the movie, a pivotal moment happened. The couple was having a major argument right before a steamy hookup. Normally, this is the part that Usagi was waiting for, but she found herself distracted by the man at her side. Their eyes caught each other at just the right moment and he managed to pull her into his seat. She sat on his lap, pressing her lips to his as they kissed with a ferocity that matched the actors. Diamond noted that this was the first time she had kissed him. He would never forget this moment.

He didn’t break the kiss until he felt his lungs gasping for air. She reached for her soda and stayed in his lap for the rest of the movie. Diamond loved the closeness, but he started to grow uncomfortable with her on top of him, grow being the operative word.

She noticed his fidgeting. “Am I too heavy?”

“Of course not.” You’re just too attractive.

After the film, he kept his jacket in front of his waist, so she didn’t notice anything.

He drove her home, stopping to kiss her before she went inside. “Goodnight Odango.”

“Goodnight Diamond.” For the first time, she noticed that he had a blush that rivaled hers. He quickly got in his car and drove off. 

She was so sexy, but so innocent. Diamond wanted to simultaneously shield her from all evil and have his way with her in the worst way possible. _She’s going to be the death of me._

Usagi noticed something of his was jabbing at her leg when they kissed. She could feel it when she was on his lap too. Did he walk around with a pipe or something?

 


	5. Now They Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usagi's friends find out about her relationship with Diamond

He picked her up the next day and she brought her books to his house where his brother was asleep. A purple dog with black eyes wagged his tail at the door. _So this is Odango! She’s cute._

“Your dog is purple?”

“So is your cat.”

 “What’s his name?”

“Trig.” As soon as he heard his name, the dog came forward, wagging his tail as Usagi pet him.

“He’s sweet.”

“Like me!” Diamond teased.

Trig rolled his eyes.

They started working on her homework. After they made it through physics and a month’s worth of Earth science, Odango was in need of a break.

“My brain is going to explode with science.”

“That would be fun to watch, but I’ll miss you Odango.”

“Silly but seriously, can we take a break?”

“Crown?”

They went to get a milkshake and of course, the other four senshi were there.

“Usagi. Diamond. What are you two up to?” Lita called to them.

“Just taking a milkshake break. Usagi and I have been studying.”

“You’re her tutor?” Rei exclaimed.

 He shrugged. “I know some stuff.”

That wasn’t what surprised her. How did her mom meet Diamond?  
  
“And you know Usagi’s mom?”

“Yeah, she’s nice.” Diamond wondered why she had asked but he’d go along with it for now.

While Rei was trying to get to the bottom of this, Minako asked Usagi for a word. “So studying with a tutor last night?”

“I didn’t lie. He did tutor me. We did science for hours. Instead of just this test, he retaught me everything we did this year.”

“Whoa! Really?”

“Yeah, but then he made me dinner and took me to a movie.”

Minako rolled her eyes. “So basically, he’s the perfect boyfriend.”

“Pretty much.”

“Ugh! I so saw him first.”

“You’re the one who wanted to introduce me to him.”

“And I could kick myself for that, but I’m happy for you, really. So how was the movie?”

“It was good. We saw the newest Leonardo Dicaprio movie, the romance and we shared the most amazing kiss during it.”

“What was it like?”

“Like he was lava and I was melting into him. It was a bit strange though, he kept poking me.”

“Like this?” Minako poked her with her finger. 

“No, like he had a weird object in his pocket, like a pipe or something. It kept poking me while I was on his lap and when he kissed me goodnight.”

Minako turned pink and laughed. “I doubt he carries a pipe in his pocket.”

“Then what was it?”

Minako whispered in her ear.  
  
“Whoa! You think so.”

“Yeah.”

“Oh, I feel awkward. I hope that didn’t hurt him.”

“He was fine. He shouldn’t try to rush you anyway.” Usagi was so innocent.

“He hasn’t. He hasn’t even mentioned anything like that.”

They returned to see Rei grilling Diamond. “So what have you been doing during these ‘tutoring sessions’?” She actually did the bunny quotes.  
  
“Well, I threw her on her desk and ravished her and called it human anatomy.” He deadpanned and then he laughed. “Oh, I got you good.”

“You jerk!”

“Relax. We went over biology, chemistry, some physics, and then ate dinner.”

“Our test in on Earth science,” Ami pointed out.  
  
“I know, but you can’t build a house without a foundation.”

 Usagi and Minako came back. Usagi sat next to Diamond and he took her hand in his and held it. She blushed. She hadn’t told her friends, but he didn’t know that. Now, it looks like the secret was out.

 “I got you a milkshake, fries and a cheeseburger. Did you want anything else?”

“No that’s perfect.”

 He kissed her quickly, causing her friends’ mouths to gape.

“You’re dating!” Rei yelped, once she got her voice back. 

“Well, I’ve also been tutoring her in love,” he teased.

“Baka,” Usagi growled at him, “and yes, he’s my boyfriend.”

Motoki put down their milkshakes. “Burgers and fries will be right up.” So she has a new boyfriend. He seemed like a nice enough guy. 

“Since when?” Makoto asked.

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Ami inquired.

“What?” Rei yelped.

“Our first date was two weeks ago,” Usagi said, “and I didn’t say anything because ….”

“Sometimes it’s nice to have a little secret for a while, especially when its something new,” Diamond answered for her, making it up as he had told all his friends that Odango was his girlfriend. 

Just when Usagi thought the awkward tension was over, mainly because her food had arrived and she was eating it, Mamoru appeared with Chibiusa.

“Mamo-chan, let’s race,” the girl said as she pulled his hand. His eyes didn’t leave Usagi and he noticed Diamond sitting rather close to her. He reluctantly followed Chibiusa.

When he saw Motoki, he asked what the deal was. Motoki looked down. “They’re together now.”

Mamoru looked and saw Diamond kissing Usagi’s cheek. He turned red with anger and balled a fist.

“Chill, she’s your ex,” Motoki warned, and you dumped her.

“So what are you doing after lunch?” Makoto asked Usagi.

“I still have to study, but I’m free this evening.”

“Girls’ night?” Ami suggested.

“Yeah, we want to hear your secrets,” Makoto added.

She looked at Diamond. “Have fun Odango. I can bother my friends tonight.”

“You have friends?” Rei hissed.

“I do. I know I’m unsavory, but I still was able to make friends. Surely, you can relate.” 

She got pissed.

Usagi snickered. “I haven’t met any of your friends. I haven’t even met your brother.”

 “Well, he’s a bum who was still asleep when you got to my house and is probably still asleep. How about you meet my friends next weekend? They wanted to go to some concert. I bet I can get us tickets.”

“That would be fun.”

Diamond went to the bathroom before taking Usagi back to his place. On the way out, he ran into Mamoru.

“Watch it,” the ex-boyfriend hissed. 

“Or else what?”

“Excuse me.”

“You think you can intimidate me? You have nothing on me, Chiba. You messed up and you lost a great girl. Get over yourself.” Diamond walked out without another word. “Ready to go, Odango?”

“Yes. Bye girls. See you tonight!”

 Rei couldn’t believe she had just replaced Mamoru. “Who does he think he is? He’s messing up the future!”

“Calm down Rei,” Lita said.  
  
“It’s not like he knows about Crystal Tokyo,” Ami reminded her.

“But Usagi does. How could she do this?”

“She’s so happy,” Minako added.

“How did you not know?” Rei questioned.

Minako had no answer.

“You did know.”

“She asked me to keep my mouth shut until she was ready. She needed to have someone she could confide in.” 

“You should have stopped them.”

“How? Did you see their chemistry? She was never like that with Mamoru.”

Speaking of the devil, he was eavesdropping on the conversation. Minako thinks Diamond’s better for Usagi? No way!

“Like what?”

“Confident. She always seemed to be chasing after Mamoru, like she couldn’t keep up. Diamond is on her level. Also, he sounds like he’s a great tutor and she needs it.”

“I think Usagi needs to figure this out alone,” Ami said. “We can’t tell her who to date.”

“I agree. It’s also just dating and she’s 15. He didn’t propose.”

Rei sighed. There wasn’t much to do, for now.

* * *

By the time Usagi and Diamond got back to his place, Sapphire was awake. He was sitting on the couch, eating a mixing bowl full of cheerios wearing just his boxers. “Sapphire, put on some clothes!”

“What? Why?” He looked up. “Oh crap! You never bring people to the house.” Sapphire got up to go put on clothes.

Usagi was chuckling. “He reminds me of my brother.”

“I’m sorry,” Diamond teased. His younger brother scrambled to put on pants. He didn’t bother to look for a shirt. Now to eat his cereal before it got soggy.

He ran down to get his breakfast.

“Well at least you have some clothes on,” his brother chided.

“Sorry about that,” he said sheepishly as he put his spoon down. “We usually don’t have people over, especially not this early.”

“It’s 1PM,” Usagi told him.

“I’m more of a night owl.”

“More like a night manga addict,” Diamond added.

“You like manga too!” Usagi was excited to hear that.

“Sailor V is my favorite.”

“My friend has all of them, but she never lets me read the new ones. She says I’ll mess them up.”

“I have the whole collection upstairs,” he told her. Minako would get a kick out of this. Diamond’s little brother was very cute. He looked like a raven-haired version of Diamond.

“After you finish your practice test,” Diamond told his girlfriend.

“Aw!” She had just come from a break, but he had all of the Sailor V manga for her to read. “You’re so strict.”

“I know. I bought you a manga and lunch. I’m the devil.”

“You could be.” She reluctantly got to work. Sapphire was more of a last-minute homework doer, so he decided to read comics in his room instead.

After two practice tests, Diamond relented and Usagi went to Sapphire’s room to binge on manga. His room was like a library, filled with manga, anime and fan art.

One of them was Sailor V in a bathtub, surrounded by bubbles. “Where did you get this?”

“I painted it,” he said.

Usagi was impressed. He was very talented. The painting looked just like her, even though he had never met her. “It’s beautiful. I bet she’d love it if she saw it.”

“You don’t think she’d find it creepy? That’s what Diamond said.”

“I think she’d be flattered. I would be … I mean if Diamond ever painted me.”

“Probably not. If he painted you, it would look like a Picasso.”

“Haha!”

Sapphire could easily see how his brother had fallen for his Odango so quickly. She was cute, easily excitable and had this innocence that was just charming.

 Diamond looked at the time. If Serena was having a girls’ night, she’d have to go home and get ready. He went into Sapphire’s room. “When were you supposed to meet your friends?”

“Crud! I forgot. I should get going.” She turned to Sapphire. “Thanks for letting me read the new Sailor V.”

“Anytime.”

Diamond brought his girlfriend home. “Have fun tonight.”

“You too!” She gave him a kiss, expecting it to be a short one, but then he pulled her in his arms, holding her close as he sucked the air out of her mouth.

“Until we meet again, Odango.”

On his way home, Diamond got a phone call. He answered it through the car. “Rubeus, what’s going on?”

“Diamond. Where the fuck have you been?”

“I got a new girlfriend.”

“Really? Bring her out tonight.”

“She’s busy tonight, but I’ll bring her out next weekend. What’s going on tonight?”

“We’re playing pool. Esmeralda said she’s gonna kick your butt.”

“She can try.”

“Bring Sapphire with you.”

“When are you getting there?”

“Nine.”

* * *

 

Usagi scrambled to get ready. She packed pjs, some snacks and her sketchpad. After seeing Sapphire’s work, she had an itch to do more work of her own. “You coming Luna?”

 “I have plans with Artemis, but maybe next time.”

“Have fun.” She only got to Rei’s about 10 minutes after the other girls.

 “So you did decide to show up?” Rei teased.

“I’m almost on time. Besides, this is fun, not work.” 

Usagi got settled in and then the rapid fire questioning began.

“So what was your first date like?” Makoto asked her.

 “Is he a good kisser?” Ami asked

“How many times have you kissed?” Minako asked.

“One at a time,” Usagi laughed. “Well, our first date was very nice.” She told them about the dinner and the kiss they shared before he took her home. “I felt like I was on fire from the inside out.”

“He took you to a four star restaurant for your first date?” Makoto beamed jealously.  
  
“You got a burger and fries there?” Rei questioned.

“That was the best burger of my life!” Usagi had no regrets.

“Tell us about your other dates!”

 “Well, he made me dinner last night and we went to a movie.”

“He cooks too!” Mako-chan squealed.  
  
“He’s really good. He even let me help.” Mamoru wanted her to have nothing to do with his kitchen.

“What did you eat?”

“Spaghetti and meatballs.”

Rei looked at her. “Anyone could make that. Well, almost anyone.”

“But it was the best spaghetti and meatballs I ever had, and he made the sauce from scratch. He said that next time we could make the pasta from scratch too.”

“He makes his own pasta too!” Makoto was excited about that.

 “He’s already taken,” Minako teased.

“All of this talk is making me hungry,” she complained.

“Who are you, Usagi?” Rei questioned.

“Can we get a pizza?” Usagi asked, realizing she was hungry too.

“I meant I’m hungry for a man.”

Usagi blushed. “You’re so tawdry.”

“How are you not, with that stud for a boyfriend?”

“I just don’t ….” Usagi was attracted to him, and his kisses made her desperate for more kissing, but she hadn’t thought about doing more with him, or at least not consciously. 

“Let her take her time,” Ami said. “There’s no reason to rush.”

“You’ll know when you’re ready.” Minako added.

Rei glared at Makoto, why encourage them to get physical.

“I’m ready,” Usagi started before she paused, “to order a pizza.”

Minako laughed. Rei threw a pillow at her.

“Me too,” Ami added.

They fussed over the toppings and finally decided on a small veggie pizza and a large sausage pizza. 

 While they waited, the girls shared gossip about the latest drama at their school. Two girls had gotten into a fight over a boy and both ended up with suspensions.“Diamond, stop playing with your hair, let’s go!”

* * *

 

Diamond was actually debating which shirt to wear. He settled on the black one. “I’m ready. Keep your panties on!”

They got in his car and headed for the pool hall.  
  
Sapphire started messing with the radio. “What is with your presets?”

“I never bothered to change them when I got the car.”

 Sapphire found a jazz station. “Perfect.”

By the time they got there, the others had all arrived.

“So you two do live,” Esmeralda teased when she saw them.  
  
Diamond had been busy with Usagi and Sapphire wasn’t the most outgoing guy. He was fun when he decided to come out, but he often spent his time in his room, reading or working on his art.

“Aw, did you miss me?” Diamond teased back.

“Never!”

“Let’s play. Losers buy the snacks.”

Esmeralda got to break. She and Rubeus were solids, leaving the two brothers with stripes. They got their first two shots in, but then Rubeus got a scratch.

Sapphire went first, eying the blue stiped ball. He hit the white ball and it went around the blue.  
  
“You missed!” Esmarelda hissed.

It bounced around before it knocked the green striped ball in the pocket. “No I didn’t.” Sapphire had decided the green was the better choice. He smirked. Now it was Diamond’s turn. He went for the orange.

The first match didn’t take too long. The brothers took the win.

“We always get stuck buying the snacks,” Esmeralda hissed.

“And by we you mean me,” Rubeus cracked.

“Maybe you should try playing better,” Sapphire teased.

 “Maybe you should try not being an ass,” Esmeralda retorted.

“I tried, and I can’t do it. It might be genetic.” 

They played another round, this time, Sapphire and Rubeus vs. Diamond and Esmeralda.

Again, Sapphire won, but this game was closer. It came down to who got the 8-ball first.

“You’re just dead weight aren’t you,” Sapphire teased the girl.

“You’re just dead.”

“Oh, you wound me.”

 “So, Diamond. What’s with this girl?”

“Oh, Odango’s the best.”

 “Her name is Odango?”

 “Her name is Usagi,” Sapphire clarified.

“But she has her hair in these cute little odangos.” Diamond could talk about her forever. She was beautiful and sweet, but she had a sharp tongue and a sarcastic sense of humor. “She also loves manga and food. I’ve never seen a girl so small eat so much.”

“Man, you are talking off my ear,” Esmeralda complained.

“Oh, sorry!”

“Where is Odango now?” Rubeus asked.

“She had a girls’ night with her friends.”

“So pillow fights in their underwear and talking about their boyfriends?”

“Pretty much.”

“Hot!”

Esmeralda rolled her eyes.

 Sapphire had stopped listening during Diamond’s monologue on how much he loved Usagi. He started people watching instead, noticing the various kinds of people who appeared in the pool hall from the frat bros who want to think they’re good to the amateur players who aspire to go semi pro to the work friends who are gossiping about the one guy in the office they didn’t invite.

 “Am I right or am I right, Sapphire?” Rubeus asked. When he got no return, he poked the boy’s shoulder.

“What?”

“Yo, were you even listening?”

“No, I was people watching. What is it?”

 “Girls having a sleepover, what comes to mind?”

“Pillow fights in their underwear, binge eating and gossiping about boys and on a related note, who’s a slut.”

“What is it with guys and imagining girls having pillow fights in their underwear?” Esmeralda asked.

Neither Rubeus nor Diamond could answer the question. Sapphire, to their surprise, had an answer.

“Well, there’s this hope, however how small, that if girls are having a pillow fight, it will transform into a tussling match, which will lead to a hot lesbian kiss.”

“Yeah, what he said.”

The sole girl in the group sighed. “Boys, they’re so weird.”

* * *

After pizza, movies and gossip in between the movies, Usagi was beat. She didn’t even make it to her sleeping bag. She just fell asleep on the couch during the end of the last movie.

As the other guests got ready for bed, Rei put a pillow under Usagi’s sleeping head and put a blanket on her. “Sweet dreams Odango,” she said before kissing the girl on the forehead.

She was unaware that Minako was watching her every move. The senshi of love quickly put her head down on her pillow before she was seen spying. 

Rei went to sleep in her bed, frustrated that the one she wanted was so close and yet so far away. Usagi was always close by, but somehow unavailable. First, she was destined for Mamoru. Now, she’s ignoring destiny for Diamond. Curse that playboy! If he could cheat the future, why couldn’t Rei? Should she have tried sooner?

She grunted as she pulled her blanked over her head.

Usagi woke up feeling warm and snuggly on the couch. She tried to get out of her blanket and she fell on the floor, making a thud that woke up Minako. Makoto and Ami were already awake. “Ouch!”

“Did you just fall off the couch?” Rei teased as she came back with some tea. “You’re such a klutz!”

 “It’s not my fault my feet got caught in this blanket.”

“Next time, I won’t give you one.”

“I’m sure you won’t.”

“Is it time for breakfast?” Minako asked sleepily. If not, she wanted to go back to bed.

“It’s almost time for lunch,” Ami told her. It was 10:30.

“Brunch!” Usagi and Rei said at the same time, then they glared at each other.

After scrambling to get dressed, the girls made it to brunch. Usagi quickly filled her plate with breakfast sausage, pancakes, berries to go on the pancakes, syrup to go on the berries. It was a sweet and meaty mess.

“Are you trying to get diabetes?” Rei questioned as she looked at her plate. Rei’s own plate was filled with bacon and eggs and she had a side plate of toast.

“You can’t tell me what to do.”

The two bickered over their food while the rest of the group shook their head.

“Will they ever grow out of it?” Ami sighed.

Minako knew they wouldn’t for a while. Rei was snarky with Usagi to mask her deeper feelings. Only when she could be honest with herself would the two grow out of this.

Eventually, they started eating and talking about their upcoming plans.   
  
“Going anywhere with Diamond?” Makoto asked her.

“He said something about a concert. Saturday, I think.”

“What band?”

 Usagi shrugged. “I don’t think he said. His friends are going too.”

 “If they’re hot, let us know,” Minako added, “or better yet, introduce them to us.”

After brunch, Usagi started to walk home. She was about half way there when she saw a shadow going around the corner. She quickly transformed and then started to follow it.

The shadow was a youma that quickly turned around. Sailor Moon threw her tiara at it and it exploded. “Finally, a youma I can actually destroy,” it had been a while. She was about to transform back when three more youma appeared, blocking her in.

“Crud!”

 She again launched her tiara attack, but this time, the youma were not vulnerable to it. She grabbed a trashcan, hurling it at the youma. While they were stunned to see trash flying at them, Sailor Moon ran for it. She only got away for two blocks before they surrounded her again.

“Be ready to be destroyed, Sailor Moon!” The youma charged. Usagi was frozen in fear. Just when she thought it was over, a silver light appeared.

The mysterious man launched himself at the youma, emitting an energy wave that caused them all to disintegrate.

“How do you always find me?” She asked the man before he could disappear.

“I can feel it when the youma are coming. Why they’re coming for you, I don’t know yet.”

Before she could ask what he did know, he disappeared.

 Sailor Moon changed back and then walked home.

“How was your sleepover?” Luna asked, curled up on Usagi’s desk.

“It was fun, but I got attacked by youma again on the way home?”

“WHAT!”

Usagi explained what happened.

“He can feel the youma coming?”

“That’s what he said.”

“He must be very powerful.”

“He is, which is why I can’t figure out how none of us have heard of him before?” Luna wanted to see this silver man. Maybe it would trigger a memory or something.


End file.
